


Snapshot

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 1 [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Ficlet, It's shinichi's birthday!, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Wordcount: 100-500, happy borth shin, i dont know when this takes place, movies - Freeform, this is probably an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Kaito may have fallen asleep before Shinichi got home, but that doesn't change their plans for Shinichi's birthday at all.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Player 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/587668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Snapshot

Shinichi closed the door behind him as he entered, welcoming the warmth of the house compared to the pelting rain outside. After slipping off his coat and shoes, he wandered further into the house, towards the TV static he could hear within. Entering the room, he headed to turn off the source of the noise, only to stop himself. Kaito was asleep on the couch, having obviously tried to stay up and wait for Shinichi to return before heading to bed. Shinichi felt a smile slowly form as he watched the light flicker across the other man’s face. 

Instead of continuing his path to turn off the TV, Shinichi turned to the impressive stock of movies their combined collection made. After picking one, mostly at random, Shinichi started it and settled into the small space on the couch that Kaito had left. He winced as he noticed he still managed to shift Kaito, but the thief had made no move to wake. 

Shinichi half-paid attention to the movie in silence for a while, until he was knocked out of his thoughts by Kaito shifting on his own. “Mm, ‘Nichi?”

Shinichi scoffed, “Who else would break in, start a movie, and sit next to you without turning this into a murder scene?”

Kaito chuckled before responding, “Any of our parents? Aoko or Ran?”

Shinichi shook his head, “Brat.”

“But you love me anyway!”

Shinichi smiled, “Yes, I do.” He pulled Kaito closer until he was almost on top of him, “Now shut up and watch the movie.”

Kaito pouted, “One more thing?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I'm not dead. This quarantine has been killing me though so...
> 
> I want it known that my plan going in to writing this was literally "Fluff, kaishin, Movie night? I’m feeling a movie night. I feel like thats all I need here. Time to start" and I feel like I kept to that.
> 
> -Player 1
> 
> [Linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/MidSpark_)


End file.
